


Back-To-Back

by Anonymous



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Begging, F/M, Minecraft championships, No Beta, Pegging, false supremacy, false tops, third word that rhymes with those two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:40:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27986331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: hey its me again, the anon who wrote prettyboy. once again sorry for writing smut in this fandom. i have no self control. anyways this was self indulgent
Relationships: Rendog/FalseSymmetry
Comments: 8
Kudos: 32
Collections: Anonymous





	Back-To-Back

False grinned as she felt strong arms wrap around her waist, lifting her up and spinning her around in a tight bear hug.

“You did it, Falsie!” Ren celebrated, “Winner POV! Winner POV! False supremacy!”

False laughed into her friend’s shoulder, a little overwhelmed if she were to be completely honest.

The two had just returned from the 10th Minecraft Championships, in which False’s team had won for her second time in a row. 

This all was kind of hard for her to believe, she’d always considered herself a mediocre MCC player, but ever since she’d swept through dodgebolt and won with the Blue Bats, she’d been feeling a lot more confident. But now? As the first back-to-back MCC winner in history? It was a lot.

She still sported her blue crown from last time, though now she supposed she would have to make half of it orange to celebrate her back-to-back victories.

“Alright, alright, big guy, calm down,” False chuckled, ruffling Ren’s shaggy hair.

He begrudgingly set her down with a huff, though he was still smiling from ear to ear. “Sorry, sorry, I just got a little excited, you know? Can’t blame a man for bein’ happy for his friend’s wins!”

“Suppose not, it’s just a lot to take in,” False responded, leaning on Ren’s shoulder.

The pair sat in the center of the Hermitcraft shopping district, quiet for a moment in the dim light of dusk. They both knew that each of the other Hermits would joyously congratulate False on her victories tomorrow, but for now everything was quiet.

“Hey, uh,” Ren spoke up after a moment, looking suddenly timid. “I just want you to know that, watching you out there-  _ winning _ \- that was kind of hot, to be honest, dude. So, I was wondering if you would like to take me to bed tonight?” He smiled hesitantly.

False was taken aback for a moment. Not because of the proposition, but because of Ren’s manor of delivering it. It was no secret that he would casually flirt and hook up with any Hermit who peaked his fancy. And, as he would often say, he loved easily. False wasn’t sure why he was so hesitant about asking her before-oh.  _ Oh. _

Ren didn’t like to make assumptions about people, and it was False’s best guess that he didn’t know where she liked to be in the bedroom.

He wanted her to dominate him.

She smiled to herself. That she could do.

She reached over to squeeze his hand comfortingly, “I would  _ love _ to. I would recommend we go back to my place, though. I have a good section of toys that I think you might be interested in,” 

Ren swallowed and nodded, already looking excited, but trying to keep himself under control. His dog-like tail thumped as it wagged, giving away his brimming anticipation.

—[joe hills voice] tiiiime skiiip!!—

The flight over to False’s base was loose and excited. They had a short discussion on kinks, deciding to use the stoplight system just in case anyone needed a break.

But before long, they had both touched down and made it into False’s bedroom.

Ren was already stripping as he entered, and False smiled to herself. So eager. This would be fun.

She walked over to the bed and crouched down, pulling out a bag from underneath it. Inside were a neat selection of toys, none too extreme, though she did have a ferocious-looking riding crop. They wouldn’t be using that, though. (Or at least not tonight.)

She looked up at Ren as she placed the bag on the bed and unzipped it, admiring his rounded muscles and freckled chest.

“Pick your poison,” She joked, gesturing towards the open bag.

Ren sat down on the bed, tail wagging, giddy as a child on Christmas morning. He palmed through the bag for a moment, accessing the selection, and False turned away to begin to undress herself as he did so.

She shrugged off her jacket and pulled her shirt over her head, crinkling her nose at the subtle smell of sweat from earlier today.

Her pants and sports bra would stay on for now, mind already brewing with images of a naked Ren begging to be able to touch her.

She turned back to the man in question, who seemed to have picked out what he wanted: A silk rope for his hands, and a large, double-sided dildo. It wasn’t her biggest, but it was the biggest one she had with two ends. One for him and one so that she could feel it too.

False smiled and strided over, taking Ren’s chin in her hand to press a kiss to his temple, causing him to melt slightly under her.

“Looks perfect. Turn around and I’ll tie you up all pretty, okay?”

Ren nodded and opened his mouth to say something before False interrupted him.

“Ah-ah, no talking, sweetie. The only noises I want coming out of that pretty mouth are moans,” She smiled coyly as he instantaneously blushed, shivering slightly and nodding at her command.

Ren turned around obediently, holding his hands behind his back as False gently but firmly tied them together, making sure the knot wasn’t too loose nor tight.

“Go lay down against the bed frame like a good boy while I put the toys away,” False ordered, and Ren nodded in response, moving to do just that as False stuffed the bag back under her bed.

She returned shortly after, climbing up to straddle his hips. She placed a finger underneath his chin to tilt his head up, before leaning forward and kissing him sweetly. 

Ren closed his eyes and threw himself into the kiss, leaning forward as much as he could. False captured his mouth and pushed in, entangling their feelings as they made out. False knew Ren was an infamously good kisser, but  _ god  _ this was so much better than she ever could’ve hoped.

After a moment, she pulled back to catch her breath, one hand resting on Ren’s side as he squirmed beneath her with a whine. She could feel his erection, and she grinned, leaning back.

“Oh, you poor boy. All hard and weeping for me? So sweet,” She teased, hand beginning to palm him through his pants. He moaned. “There’s a good boy,” False cooed as she unbuttoned his jeans, pulling both them and his boxers down at once and tossing them to the floor.

Ren groaned as the air hit his dick, red and leaking already.

“Oh, sweetheart, I’ll let you come soon, but not until I fuck you until you cry,”

False reached for the lube she’d set out, slicking her fingers before reaching down to push one into Ren and causing him to let out another beautiful moan.

“Such a lovely sound, dear. Now, use your words and tell me what you want,”

It took Ren a moment, but soon he was begging, “Please, please Falsie please, I want you to fuck me, take me till I can’t walk tomorrow,”

False chuckled, “Gladly,”

She pushed another finger into him and began to scissor them in and out, before soon adding a third, fucking him on her hand until he was loose and pliant.

“Are you ready?” False asked Ren, already knowing the answer.

He nodded eagerly, groaning as she pulled her fingers out.

False smiled, pleased, as she unbuttoned her trousers and threw them to the side along with her underwear, taking the dildo and slipping it between her folds. Her eyes fluttered shut and she groaned quietly, positioning it so that it would rub against her clit when moved. She took a moment to slick up the black silicone before leaning forward and slowly pressing in.

Ren threw his head back, ears flat against his head as he moaned, back arching off the bed.

“ _ Fuck!  _ Falsie please-Take me like I’m your prize-please baby please!”

False hummed in acknowledgement before wordlessly shoving the rest of the way in, taking a punched-out groan from Ren.

She began to fuck him at a brutal pace, hips snapping in and out, hair bouncing over her shoulders as she did. He moaned loudly, eyes screwed shut, drool dripping from the side of his mouth.

False grunted as the dildo rubbed against her clit, but she was determined to make Ren come before she did. She wanted to see him come apart beneath her, all sweet and open.

She knew when she found his prostate by his moans, and she changed her angle to thrust towards that area, causing Ren to let out a string of curses.

“Shit, shit, Falsie, I’m gonna-“

False wrapped a hand around his cock, pumping it until he spilt with a drawn-out yell.

It took a minute for them both to come down after that, Ren still clenching tightly around the dildo in his ass.

“God, Falsie, that was-oh  _ baby _ I’m gonna feel that one for a week!” Ren gasped, and False smiled gently, running a hand down his side and slowly pulling out of him.

The two sat in silence for a moment, before Ren spoke up. “You can sit on my face if you want, I’m sure you’re achin’ to come,” False nodded in appreciation, pulling the dildo from between her folds and setting it aside before climbing over.

“You sure you’re up for it?” She asked hesitantly, and Ren nodded.

“Of course! Just ‘cause my dick’s out of service doesn’t mean my mouth is,”

False laughed lightly, “Suppose not,”

She lowered herself down onto him, feeling his beard tickle slightly as he licked into her.

It didn’t take long for her to come after that, and before long he was tossing her head back with a long moan, coating Ren’s chin in her slick.

She held herself up against the headboard for a moment, before backing off, swinging a leg over to fall into bed beside Ren.

They looked at each other for a moment, each fucked-out and content.

“We probably both need showers,” False said, turning over to lay on her side.

“Probably,” Ren agreed, wiping his mouth off with the back of his hand. “But do you reaaally wanna get up?”

False chuckled, “Not really, no,”

“Then we can shower in the morning,”

False smiled, closing her eyes briefly.

Best victory prize she could have gotten. 

**Author's Note:**

> :////


End file.
